1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical interconnection including a pair of mated connectors placed between two parallel circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical interconnection including a pair of mated connectors is placed between two parallel circuit boards for establishing electrical continuity between the two circuit boards. In generally, one of the mated connectors includes a plurality of contact terminals 10 arranged in a series of adjacent columns, with mating portions 103 structurally different from mating sections 203 of deflectable terminals 20 of the other connector and adapted for electrically mating with the respective mating sections 203. FIG. 4 is a sketch view showing one configuration of contact terminals between mated connectors. The contact terminals 10 and 20 of the mated connectors are disposed in an opposed relationship such that a total mating force created by mating one connector contact terminals 10 with the other connector deflectable terminals 20 is substantially equal to zero. This may be result in different distances between every two adjacent mounting portions 101 of one connector arranged opposite to the mating portions 103, or of the two mated connector. For instance, in FIG. 4, the distance between the two mounting portions 101 of one connector may be a distance designated as “A”, while the distance between the two mounting sections 201 of another mated connector may be a distance designated as “B” or “C”, with the distances “A”, “B” and “C” being not equal with each other. In most applications, it is desirable that the distance “A” between every two adjacent mounting portions 101 of one connector, or the distance “A”, “B” and “C” should be equal in order to be mountable to the two parallel circuit boards having contacts spaced in a same distance therebetween, the spaced contacts being in correspondence with and engageable with the mounting portions 101 and/or mounting sections 201 of the mated connectors.